Aftermath
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: Just a short one shot about Miriallia and Dearka meeting again after the second bloody valentine war. Fluff will ensue :


One shot - Happiness is hard to find

**Okay everybody, i know that i have stories that need to be updated but i will get to that later. This idea came to me and i just had to make note of it before i forgot it.**

**I'm sorry but i will not be writing about the Destiny characters as i am not a big fan of the series. So this story will completely disregard the destiny storyline.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my stories, Saika-Chan xx**

**Summary - Its been 2 years since the end of the battle at Jachin Due. Life goes on. Miriallia now works as a photographer for a big newspaper in ORB and Dearka had been demoted to a green suit for the time being.**

**A/N: This story completely disregards DESTINY.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, all characters, plot, ETC... belong to the original owner. Although i do like to play around with them.**

Miriallia Haww's apartment, CE- 74

Miriallia had recieved a new job, as a freelance photographer she obviously like to take pictures and document things. The only thing that made her reluctent to accept this job was that it was in the plants. That was place were Milly thought she would never go, after all it was full of Coordinators. Milly had nothing against coordinators but she was still weary. She had only ever know 4 coordinators in her life, and in her opinion that was not enough experience for a fair view on this particular species of people.

The first coordinator that Milly had ever met was Kira Yamato, he was just like a natural and at first she hadn't even known that he was a coordinator. They had met at Heliopolis Technical Academy and had been friends fact that he was coordinator didn't bother her, so much as the fact that he had refrained from telling her and the rest of his friends. Maybe he was scared of being rejected, but really, who would reject a friend just because they were different is some way or another? In any case they were still friends and she could see him settling down with Lacus Clyne soon.

The second was Athrun Zala, He had killed Tolle... No! she had forgiven him for that! He was a lot like Kira in many ways, they had been childhood friends but had been through a lot during the war. Including one time when everybody thought that Athrun had killed Kira. He was a Zaft pilot, one of the top guns and being in his presence still unerved her a bit.

The third was Lacus Clyne, she was kind, caring and funny. Her and Kira got on very well and she knew that they would end up as a couple one day. She been engaged to Athrun at one point but it had all been arranged and they had left happily at the end.

The final one was Dearka Elsman, another ZAFT pilot. This time that of the GAT - X103 Buster. He was a prisoner of war on the archangel but after they released him he continued to work for their side after stealing the Buster back from Morganroete. At the time Miriallia had been mourning Tolle's death but the more she thought about it, the more she realised it had always been something more. That was enough about him for now, she had to get on with her life and she wasn't going to do that while she was thinking about HIM.

Gamow - CE- 72 - Commander Joules office

"Dearka, I have a mission for you." Yzak Joule told his subordinate and best friend. Though they were friends, Yzak would have to admit that he liked having some sense of power over him.

Dearka didn't respond, choosing only to nod his head."We have a visitor arriving tomorrow, shes a war photographer from Orb and she needs somebody to show her around the base. She'll be going with you and the rest of your team to photograph the remainder of the Mendel colony." Yzak said.

Dearka was already shaking his head, even before Yzak had finished talking."Why me? Can't you have somebody else do it?" Dearka whined like a child to his friend and commanding officer. He hated that he had been demoted to a green suit again, but he could tell that Yzak loved it.

Yzak wasn't having any of it, he had already made up his mind that Dearka would be the one to do this job, and his word was final. "It's not that difficult Dearka, all you have to do is meet her at the shuttle port and then escort her to the abandoned colony and back. It's not that hard." Yzak replied in a snarky tone.

It wasn't the thought that it would be difficult that put Dearka off the idea in the first place. It was the fact that it was so mundane, he had been a red suit once upon a time and he was used to much more exciting assignments. This work was similar to that of a tour guide, he wouldn't even need a team for that, he could easily do it on his own.

"Do it on your own then, if you think that you're so capable." Yzak retorted snidely, Dearka didn't realise that he'd said that aloud, he would pay for his callous attitude later, he was sure of it.

"Whatever, I'll do it. I'll meet her at the shuttle port at 7.00 am tomorrow, show her around then bring her back to the base, then will you be happy?" Dearka sneered, scowling. Yzak however had a very happy look on his face, He knew that ultimately he would get his own way.

Aprilius shuttle port - 6.55 am - gate 4

"Shuttle 3364 is now landing at gate 4" a mechanical voice announced over the intercom.

Dearka breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't late. It suprised him that he had even woken up early enough to get to the shuttle port with a few minutes to spare, but he had managed it against all the odds. He was now waiting for the girl to depart the shuttle so that they could get going.

He was told that she would know that it was him because of his ZAFT uniform, and he guessed that they were right.

An endless stream of people departed the shuttle, but nobody had noticed him yet.

It was then that he saw a familiar face. Short brown hair in an outward bob and clear blue eyes. A camera around her neck. An orange dress that made her look stunning, that was definatley Miriallia Haww, he would know her anywhere.

He was scared to blink, incase she disappeared, But when he did, she was still there.

It looked like she was looking for somebody, then their eyes met and she froze in what looked to him like fear. Her stance rigid, the camera slipped from her hands and made a clattering sound as it hit the floor. It was then that she snapped out of her reverie and begun to move towards him with what looked like steely resolve.

"Are you the ZAFT soldier that was sent here to welcome me?" she asked, then not bothering to wait for an answer she carried on. "My name is Milly Hawwel and i am the war photographer here for the Mendel colony project, Who are you, may i ask?"

She was acting as though she didn't know him, well two could play at that game. "Hello Miss, My name is Nicol Amalfi and I'll be your guide."_**(sorry to anybody who thinks it seems like I'm abusing Nicol's memory, I really do love him.)**_he replied.

Her reply was instantanious. "No your not, your name is Dearka Elsman." Then she covered her mouth realising what She'd just said.

"So you do remember me then?" Dearka laughed at her angry look, he hadn't intented to piss her off, but it was just the perfect opportunity.

He definately wasn't off to a good start, he wanted to make a good impression when he first saw her again, but he hadn't been expecting to see her again so soon.

-Well it wasn't exactly soon, it had been two years since they had been in each others company.-

She stalked off, obviously angry and not checking behind her to see if Dearka was following, the only fault was that she was going in the wrong direction. If it weren't for this then he probably wouldn't have laughed, but he did.

She sent him another steely glare and then said, "Why are you laughing at me this time? Or being a coordinator, do you just find all naturals amusing even if they don't do anything?" In an extremely frustrated tone.

That stung a little. He knew that she was referring to the time when they had first met and he had acted like a complete arse. He had said something very insulting about her boyfriend, after all, how was he supposed to know that he would be spot on when he said that her boyfriend had gone and died on her.

That had been the day that she had tried to kill him.

_She had picked up a knife off of the medical tray and gone to lunge at him, only to be restrained by another boy, this one with short sandy blond hair. _

_The danger didn't end there though. A pink haired girl with lifeless and cold grey eyes pointed a gun at him. It was then that Miri had a change of heart and knocked her shot off course, causing it to hit the light above his head instead. He had been grateful for that._

_It wasn't until later that he realised he had feelings for her, at first he couldn't accept it, after all, he could have any woman that he wanted yet he chose a stubborn natural? It didn't sound likely... but it was._

"Miriallia, wait!" He called after her. His tone no longer light or amused.

"I'm sorry i laughed at you, It's just that you were going the wrong way and you looked so cute the way you look when you're mad." He tried to fix the situation.

This only earnt him another glare which quickly had him back- pedling. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, but i really, truly, am sorry"

This time she actually looked like she might accept his apology, then she turned in the opposite direction and started stalking toward the exit of the port.

This time he followed her without saying a word. At least she was going in the right direction now. He thought it best not to break the silence while she was in this kind of mood. If he knew anything about this girl, it was that she was the most stubborn person he had ever met. (Okay, so there was Yzak and Cagalli as well.)

She wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

They arrived at the ZAFT base were she would be staying in no time and before he could even tell her were to go, she had run off.

'Okay, don't panic.' He thought to himself. The base wasn't THAT big but she could easily get lost.

Meanwhile - somewhere else in the carpentaria base.

'Oh god, now I've gone and gotten myself lost.' Miriallia thought to herself. She was ashamed about the way she had acted towards Dearka, but it wasn't like he had acted any better, actually, in her eyes he had acted worse than her.

It was just such a shock, seeing him after all these years. She wasn't prepared and that was why she acted the way she did.

She hadn't taken long to decide that she was going to take this job in the PLANTs, she knew that they would have some very nice scenery there that she just couldn't afford to miss if she wanted to meet the deadline for her next showcase.

When she had boarded the shuttle this morning, she had been given a briefing on what mission she was here to fulfill. She was needed as the war photographer that she was.

They needed her to take some pictures of the old Mendel colony, It had been destroyed now but it once haboured one of the biggest and most advanced laboratorys in the universe on the little colony.

Not many people had lived there, amony the few were the greatest doctor and scientist of all time, Ulen Hibiki, also Kira and Cagalli's true father, he was dead but the twins had researched him as soon as they knew his name.

Another who lived there was his wife, Via Hibiki, Kira and Cagalli's birth mother. There wasn't much information about her, other than she had yet to die so The twins had not given up all hope of finding her yet.

The others who lived there were mainly scientists and their family's. There wasn't actually much information on the Mendel colony except that it had been destroyed by Blue cosmos in a suprise attack after the archangel found out the secrets of what they had been doing there.

They had been creating Extenteds. These were human beings who were genetically altered as babies so that they would have enhanced fighting abilities. They were much like coordinators in that way, the only difference was that the extendeds only purpose in life was to fight, they didn't know anything else.

Her relationship with Athrun was strained. She tried to get along with him for Kira's sake, but at best she could just ignore his presence all together. It was too hard to try and make converstaion with him, it would only bring back vivid memories of Tolle and the battle in which he had died and Kira had been assumed dead also.

With all the thinking that she had been doing, Miri had gotten herself even more lost. She must be dead in the center of this maze like base by now. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't run away from Dearka, but it was either that or slap him because he was really getting on her last nerve.

Since she hadn't been watching were she was going, she was shocked when she bumped into a soldier. No, not just any soldier she realised. This one was familiar. Yzak Joule! she suddenly remembered.

When Yzak looked up to see who had bumped into him, his reaction was different from how Miri had expected. He smiled! he actually smiled. She had never seen him smile and it was a wonderful sight.

"You must be the new photographer, I don't know why but you look awfully familiar. Have we met somewhere before?Also were is the man i sent to escort you, Dearka, he always wanders off." Yzak asked.

Mir replied without really thinking. "I know, he was always like that..." She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when she realised what she'd said but Yzak didn't even seem to hear her. If he did, he thought nothing of it and didn't comment

Later that day - Yzak Joule's office

'There is something so familiar about her'.He thought to himself.

Although it was a vivid memory he saw a picture of a girl, younger than this one, but she had the same brown hair and Blue eyes. The girl in the memory though, her hair was longer and curlier, her eyes, a little darker though not noticably to naturals

He searched his mind for a name to go with the face, but found nothing at first. Then it came to him. She was a girl in his unit, and a close friend of his girlfriend, Shiho Hahnenfuss. The girls name was Natalie Haww, she had only just joined his group after graduating with honours fron the top ZAFT military academy.

She was a runaway, said that nobody in her family accepted her for who she was so she went to live with her boyfriend in the PLANTs.

He had a sudden urge to talk to Natalie just to see if she knew anything about the photographer.

He called the young girl to his office and tried to smile, so that he didn't frighten her before he could get any girl seemed genuinly interested to know why she had been called here.

Yzak started talking as soon as she sat down. "Do you know anybody by the name of Milly Hawwel?" He asked her. She seemed shocked by the mention of the name, as silent tears began to slip down her face.

"Miriallia Haww" She whispered. Yzak couldn't quite make out what she had said, "What was that?" He asked. "Her real name is Miriallia Haww." She said, louder this time.

Yzak was confused, how would this girl know that. "Why do you say that?" he asked her, trying to retain his cool facade. "Miri is my sister. Is she here?" Natalie answered. Yzak was genuinly shocked. He hadn't expected this at all.

"Yes, she is here. She is the photographer that will be going with your team tomorrow." He answered her. She seemed very disturbed by the news

"You seem troubled by the news. May i ask why that is?" Yzak asked her.

"They told me that she was dead. That she died in the war with Tolle, her boyfriend."

Why would somebody do that? And who was 'they'? Yzak was finding it hard to follow what he was being told. "Wait!, Who told you that your sister was dead?" He asked her, trying to maintain a calm facade.

"The military officer that reported to Heliopolis after the end of the war. I never got his name but he told us that many had died and that Miriallia was one of them. It could have been a common misconception, maybe they just assumed her to be dead because she didn't turn up after the war and her boyfriend had also died."

Yzak shook his head, It was possible but it all sounded just a little bit too suspicious to him. Was there really anybody out there that hated the natural -that Dearka was obsessed with- So much?

"Maybe that was the case, but i would like to investigate it further just to be sure" He turned to Natalie, "You are dismissed" He told her.

"Yes sir!" She replied. saluting before she left the office.

Meanwhile Dearka had given up looking for Miriallia and had taken a seat in the main lobby of the Carpenteria base, who knew that he could lose one small girl in on of the smallest bases that they owned?

He sighed, 'why on earth did i have to go and spoil our reunion by being cocky when she obvioulsy didn't want to talk?'. He just hoped that she didn'tend up bumping into Yzak, because if he found out that Dearka had already lost the new photographer then he would be mad.

Just then the door to the lobby opened and somebody stepped inside, of course it would be Yzak because that was just his luck.

"I saw the new photographer about half and hour ago, would you like to explain why on earth she is not with you now?" Yzak asked. Dearka scratched his head.

"We kind of got into a fight and lets just say that she doesn't want to be in my presence right now, I hope she found her room alright?" He said, it sounded like an inquiry.

"She did, no thanks to you, lieutenant Hahnenfuss showed her to her sleeping quarters." Yzak replied. Dearka let out a nervous laugh

"I'm sorry about that,You see..." Dearka trailed of as a sad look flashed across his face, "I actually met Miriallia Haww 2 years ago on the Archangel, Even then, our relationship wasn't very good. The first time i saw her i made some snide remark about her being a natural and made her cry."

Dearka stopped for breath and Yzak spoke, "Wait, so that photographer is the natural that you haven't been able to stop talking about since you returned to Zaft?" He inquired. Dearka nodded but didn't start to speak again immediatly.

Yzak urged him to continue, "Our second meeting wasn't much better either, Some guy **(Lol Dearka still can't remember Sai's name) **Brought her to the infirmary, i saw it as a chance to torment her some more, I wasn't considering her feelings because i was still pissed off that i had been taken prisoner by an enemy ship. She was crying so i made some snide remark about her natural boyfriend going and dying on her and she completely flipped out. She had a knife -god knows were she got it from- and tried to stab me repeatedly, she only stopped when that guy (**Sai, for anybody whos wondering. I don't hate him but Dearka has a short attention span and didn't really learn the crews names) **came back into the room and pulled her back."

Once again Dearka stopped for breath and Yzak saw this as his chance to ask questions, "Why didn't you just fight back, she was only a natural?" he asked. Dearka let out a short, unamused burst of laughter and replied, "my hands were tied idiot!"

Yzak glared, not amused that his subordanate was laughing at him, "Anyway,so this girl stopped attacking me then another girl entered the room, this one had pink hair and if looks could kill then i would't be here right now. This girl pointed a gun at me and just as she pulled the trigger, the other girl jumped in front of her and puched the gun off course. The bullet ended up hitting the light and although i sustained some damage due to falling glass, It could have been much worse."

Dearka's face softened as he thought of the natural girl, She really had opened his eyes to a brighter future. She showed him that naturals were not necessarily bad, just different.

"When we arrived on the base she wasn't happy with me, we had an arguement at the shuttle port. She wandered off and no matter how hard i tried to find her, It seemed as though luck was not on my side. I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvenience." Dearka said.

Yzak laughed, "If you like her so much then why are you sitting here talking to me? You should be in her room telling her how you feel." He said.

Dearka wanted to laugh, he never expected that he would hear his hot headed commander say such a was a brilliant idea though and definitely worth a try.

"I'll do that then, thank you for listening, i know its not the most interesting of stories." Dearka replied, Yzak just waved him off.

"Go find your girl and tell her how you feel, before she decides that shes never going to forgive you." He replied.

Dearka didn't need any more encouragement and left the room to try and hunt down the girl that he had been in love with for the last two years. He knew were her bedroom was of course, as he was supposed to be the one to escort her there originally.

There was just one thing that he couldn't stop worrying about. What if she had a new boyfriend? Maybe she was already in love, what right did he have to break up any romantic envolvement she may have in her life right now. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he caused her anymore pain or tears to befall her face.

He wouldn't think like that though, he would be positive until her knew all of the facts. If he was lucky then she would still be single. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to gain her trust again, after all, he hardly deserved it. He had left and not come back even though he promised her that he would. She had every right to be angry with him.

He didn't know if a relationship between a natural and a coordinator would work but it was worth a try because at the end of the day, they were all human beings right? That was what she had taught him and it was a lesson that he would never forget because its the one that opened his heart to love and allowed him to experience an emotion that made him feel so happy.

He only had her to thank for that, after all it was her stubborn pride that had led him to give naturals a chance. Even after he started getting along with her, he had been hesitant to socialise with any of the other naturals aboard the enemy ship.

Of course she hadn't taken no for an answer and he had eventually spoken to some of the other people aboard the ship. He found out that they were actually just like him, they were also human beings that deserved the same respect as the coordinators.

Of course old habits die hard and he had returned to Zaft despite her pleas for him to stay. It hadn't been an easy desicion but in the end her couldn't disappoint his family. He had been brought with the notion that family was to be respected and treasured above all else.

It had killed him to leave her behind but it was what he'd had to do in order not to disappoint his family. No doubt they would find his a suitable coordinator bride, it was only a matter of time. Coordinator marriges where not about emotional attatchment, the where about the best matches in order to produce the best offspring and keep the race going.

He stopped his negative thoughts as he arrived outside Miriallia's door. This was his chance, his only chance to show her that he loved her. He wouldn't let her down, not this time when he had so much to lose.

He knocked and waited for an answer, when she didn't answer after a minute he began thinking that she may be asleep, It was after all, already dark and approaching a very late hour.

Just as he was about to walk away the door slid open to reveal Miriallia in her pajamas rubbing her eyes to try and clear the sleep from them.

"Dearka...what?" She asked, seemingly a bit dazed.

"I'm sorry for intruding at such a late hour its just that i have something very important that i would like to discuss with you." Dearka cringed at the buisness like tone in his voice. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way but he had been so nervous that he wasn't paying much attention to his tone of voice, nor his posture.

She just looked at him for a second, "...Sure...I guess..." She replied before stepping out the way and allowing him entrance to her room. He didn't wait to see if she would change her mind, instead deciding to take his chance because he may never get the chance to do so again.

The door shut automatically behind him as he entered the room and the sound made him jump.

Miriallia took a seat on the bed, she looked impatient. "What do you want Dearka? Didn't you have enough fun laughing at me earlier?" She asked, her tone scathing.

Dearka shook his head, "About that... Look I'm sorry Milly. I know that I screwed up this morning but please give me a chance to make itup to you." He pleaded,knowing that he must sound pathetic.

Miriallia glanced at him and seeing the pathetically hopeless look on his face, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry too Dearka, I know that i acted rather childishly this morning. I was shocked. I hadn't expected to see you, and its not exactly like we parted on the best of terms." She said, in a soft tone.

Dearka understood that. He didn't think that she would run into his arms telling him how much she missed him.

"I know Milly, if I'm being honest then I'm not sure that i was ready to see you yet either, but when i did i was so glad. You changed my life, you really did and i don't know where i would be without you." He replied

Tears welled up in Miriallia's eyes, of course she was angry but she could relate to him on the fact that she was happy to have been reunited with him earlier that day. "You changed my life as well..." She muttered quietly.

Despite that he heard her. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he whispered into her hair, "I think I'm in love with you Miriallia Haww"

That's when the tears finally spilled over. Dearka held her as her shoulders shook with silent sobs, letting her soak his shirt because none of that mattered to him all that mattered was that she was happy.

Finally she looked up at him, her cheeks still wet with tears. "I know i love you Dearka Elsman." She exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

A smile took oveer his features as what she said sunk in, "Then marry me." He said simply.

For a moment she looked shocked, unsure of what to say about his suggestion. Then the perfect answer came to her, "Of course I'll marry you!" she shouted with joy laced into every word.

He picked her up and spun her round before putting her down and pressing his lips to hers, she responded eagerly deepening the kiss, a throat clearing was heard from the door.

"I believe congratulations are in order for Mrs. Dearka Elsman to be" Yzak said, a rare smile on his face. Miriallia flushed red, hiding her face against Dearka's shoulder while the man in question just smiled even wider.

"I do believe they are.." He replied

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. I plan to make this 5 chapters long and the next one should be uploaded soon.**

**The end of this took me a really long time to write because i wasn't sure how to write it, The next chapter might be a little bit shorter although theres no promises there.**

**Please leave me a review so that i know what you think :)**

**Saika-Chan xx**


End file.
